We Are a Symphony
We Are a Symphony is a song sang by Musa to defeat the Pandemonium Sprites in "The Golden Auditorium" with the help of Tecna. It was, after first being heard, thought to be a non-lyric melody since it was only some voicing. Lyrics |-|English= You are the melody and I am the beat Together we're a symphony I hear your voice And I know it deep in my heart We are one, we'll never part And when I need your help I don't need to speak 'Cause you read my silences And when I think about All the things we've been through I know I believe in you A friend is more precious than gold, than gold, than gold This is a challenge It can be so rough, baby Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight We never ever give up From all the scares and noise Girl, we gotta step up Together we'll fight, fight, fight And hold on to what we got When you jump I jump too If you fall I catch you (Girl i'm with you all along) (One hundred percent) The game is getting tough We're gonna have some fun (Together we'll shine so bright) (Like a magic rainbow light) You are the melody and I am the beat Together we're a symphony I hear your voice And I know it deep in my heart We are one, we'll never part A friend is more precious than gold This is a challenge It can be so rough, baby Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight We never ever give up From all the scares and noise Girl, we gotta step up Together we'll fight, fight, fight And hold on to what we got When you jump I jump too If you fall I catch you (Girl I'm with you all along) (One hundred percent) The game is getting tough We're gonna have some fun (Together we'll shine so bright) (Like a magic rainbow light) |-|Italian= Io sono il ritmo e tu sei la melodia Questa è la nostra sinfonia Siamo la musica que risonerá Fino nella oscurità Con il tuo potere La mia voce sará Onda supersónica Io sono il ritmo e tu sei la melodia Invincibili armonia Ancora piu unite che mai Questa è una sfida Il gioco si fa duro Peró Pietato si fino a la fine Perché è una partita all'ultimo respiro Non ché tempo per esitare Siamo solo io e te Tu il cuore, io la mente Non te ferma niente Solo ao tuo fianco Salta e io salto con te E non te niente que no faró per te E non te sfida que non possiamo vincere Io sono il ritmo e tu sei la melodia Questa è la nostra sinfonia Siamo la musica que risonerá Fino nella oscuritá Ancora piu unite che mai Questa è una sfida Il gioco si fa duro Peró Pietato si fino a la fine Perché è una partita all'ultimo respiro Non ché tempo per esitare Siamo solo io e te Tu il cuore, io la mente Non te ferma niente Solo ao tuo fianco Salta e io salto con te E non te niente que no faró per te E non te sfida que non possiamo vincere Trivia *On October 10, 2014, it was revealed that the part heard in the series and the part heard in a gift video, "The magic power of Sport!", released on April 29, 2014, on the official Winx Club Youtube channel are parts of the same song. *This song is one of the two used for two different spells both used by Musa in two different Fairy Forms: **The first song, "Return to Me", is used for the Sirenix special spell Voice of Sirenix. **This song is used for the Bloomix spell Crystal Voice. *The full song was heard in Musa's birthday video: Winx Club - Musa: The power of music!. *On January 22 2016, the full song was released along with all of Season 6 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 6: all songs!. *Since the part heard in the fifth episode does not have any lyrics, it is theorized that for the other language versions of this episode, the song We Are a Symphony won't have another person to voice it than Elisa Rosselli. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Musa Category:Bloomix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club)